Still Loving You Je T'aime Encore
by mola45
Summary: J'ai écrit un one-shot sur les paroles de la chanson " Still Loving you " de Scorpion d'ou j'ai pris le titre.Au départ sa devait être une histoire asser sympa et au finale sa se fini par une histoire triste a chialer.  Humeur du moment...Donc se sont l


Still Loving You (Je T'aime Encore)

_ Time, it needs time ( Du temps, il faut du temps )  
_To win back your love again ( Pour reconquérir ton amour )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
_Love, only love ( L'amour, seul l'amour )  
_Can bring back your love someday ( Peut ramener ton amour un jour )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. La nuit est noire et glaciale comme ton cœur. Je pose mon regard sur toi, tu es allongé dans ce lit, tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Jamais ces maudits mots n'auraient dû traverser mes lèvres. Mais je ne pouvais plus les garder pour moi. Ils me tuaient petit à petit. Tous ces sentiments me détruisaient. Et maintenant c'est ton silence qui me tue.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight ( Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai )  
_To win back your love again ( Pour reconquérir ton amour )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
_Love, only love ( L'amour, seul l'amour )  
_Can break down the wall someday ( Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )

Tout avait commencé par une simple erreur de chambre. Un grand lit à la place de lits jumeaux. Nous étions obligés de dormir dans ce lit côte à côte. Au début tu as rechigné comme toujours. Tu n'es pas du genre à dormir dans un lit avec un mec, même ton propre frère. Et puis la fatigue a eu raison de toi, et surtout les courbatures de la dernière chasse. Tu as dormi comme un bébé, mais moi...  
Moi j'étais heureux, heureux que tu sois juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Enfin je pouvais sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur. J'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand tu t'es réveillé, c'est mon front collé à ton torse que tu as trouvé. Tu as mis ça sur le compte du sommeil. J'ai posé mon front sur ton torse bien avant que je ne m'endorme. Et puis j'ai décidé de te révéler mon secret, ma faiblesse, tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi... Et maintenant...

[Refrain]  
_If we'd go again ( Si toutefois nous recommencions )  
_All the way from the start ( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )  
_I would try to change ( J'essaierais de changer )  
_The things that killed our love ( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )  
_Your pride has built a wall, so strong ( Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide )  
_That I can't get through ( Que je ne peux pas passer à travers )  
_Is there really no chance ( N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance )  
_To start once again ( De recommencer )

Je suis désolé de t'avoir avoué ma faiblesse. Désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. Mais au fond de moi je savais. Je savais que de ta part, je ne pourrais avoir plus. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu aurais compris que je puisse t'aimer ça ce point ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'entre nous ça aurait été différent ? Mon regard se pose sur toi et je distingue tes formes à travers le drap. Si tu savais à quel point tu me fais perdre la tête. A quel point j'envie toutes ces femmes qui ont le droit à ce regard et à tout ton amour. Quand je pense à ce regard que tu m'as lancé. Tant de dégout dans ce simple regard. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. J'aurais pourtant préféré que tu me rejettes, ou que tu me frappes. Mais non, tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Tu m'as juste regardé avec un drôle d'air. Et puis tu as cessé de me regarder et de me parler depuis.

_I'm loving you ( Je t'aime )

Quatre jours, quatre jours que tu ne m'as pas dit un mot. Tu préfères parler à des inconnus que de parler à ton frère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te dire ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais si mal. Tout cet amour qui a grandi en moi. Tout ce flot de sentiments que tu me procurais quand ton regard se posait sur moi. Tu n'as jamais rien vu, ou tu n'as jamais rien voulu voir. Quand je t'ai avoué mon amour pour toi, tu n'avais pas l'air surpris, mais ton regard dégouté a suffit. Même ton amour fraternelle a disparu, c'est pourtant tout ce qui me restait. Tu es mon frère, mon père, ma mère et...

_Try, baby try ( Essaie, bébé, essaie )  
_To trust in my love again ( De croire encore en mon amour )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
_Love, our love ( L'amour, notre amour )  
_Just shouldn't be thrown away ( Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin )  
_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )

Cinq heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Je suis toujours là, assis sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, le dos adossé au chambranle de la fenêtre, une jambe allongée sur le rebord et l'autre pendante. Mon regard se pose à l'extérieur. La pluie se déverse sur la vitre, l'orage gronde, le temps est triste et morose, tout comme mon cœur. Le jour se lève derrière les nuages, encore une journée où tu ne me verras pas, encore une journée où tu ne m'adresseras pas la parole. Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur mes joues. Mon cœur se meure à chaque nouvelle journée où tu t'éloignes de moi. Et un jour tu t'en iras loin de moi et de mon amour pesant. J'entends les froissements de tes draps, signe que tu vas te réveiller. Je devrais me faufiler dans mon lit et faire semblant de dormir comme ces derniers jours. Mais je ne le fais pas. Aujourd'hui je me fous de tout. Peu importe le regard haineux que tu me lanceras, peu importe que tu me vois chialer comme une mauviette. La vie ne peut plus rien m'apporter si tu n'es plus là.

[Refrain]

_If we'd go again ( Si toutefois nous recommencions )  
_All the way from the start ( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )  
_I would try to change ( J'essaierais de changer )  
_The things that killed our love ( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )  
_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know ( Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais )  
_What you've been through ( Ce que tu as enduré )  
_You should give me a chance ( Tu devrais me donner une chance )  
_This can't be the end ( Ca ne peut pas être la fin )  
_I'm still loving you ( Je t'aime encore )  
_I'm still loving you ( Je t'aime encore )  
_I'm still loving you, I need your love ( Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour )  
_I'm still loving you... ( Je t'aime encore... )

Tu te redresses dans ton lit, et même si mon regard est posé sur l'extérieur de la fenêtre, je sens le tien se poser sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle. Arrêtes, je t'en prie, arrêtes de me regarder avec cet air de dégout. Mes larmes n'en finissent pas de couler. Je t'entends te lever de ton lit et t'avancer. Tu t'arrêtes juste à côté de moi. Même si je n'ai pas envie de voir ton regard, je détourne la tête et plante mes yeux dans les tiens. L'expression de ton regard a changé, plus de dégout, juste une profonde tristesse. Tu poses ta main sur ma joue, cette chaleur m'apaise. Tu me dis que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, mais que ton amour de grand frère est toujours là, et que tu me protégeras toujours comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu m'offres alors ce sourire magnifique qui m'a toujours été destiné. Ton amour de grand frère me fait du bien, même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Je laisse alors éclater ma douleur, et tu me prends dans tes bras, me consoles, me berces, Comme quand on était gosse. Mon front collé contre ton torse...


End file.
